Whisper transcripts
The Whispers Various users have been responsible for this transcription. ---- =Season 1= The Monster at the beach Note: Each section is on either the Center or Left/Right audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ The Long List The Monster at the cockpit Note: Each section is on either the Center or Left/Right audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ The Long List Sayid in the jungle Sawyer in the jungle Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Sawyer on the beach Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. =Season 2= Shannon in the jungle Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Source: RVTurnage @ The Fuselage Shannon in the tent Sayid and Shannon in the jungle Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Eko, Libby, Ana Lucia, Sawyer, Michael, Jin and Bernard Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. The shooting of Shannon Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO Eko facing the Monster Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO Charlie on the beach Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Source: RVTurnage @ The Fuselage Sayid and "Henry Gale" Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO The countdown timer hits zero Note: Each section is on either the Left, Right or Center audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO Jack pulls Sayid off "Gale" Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO Charlotte Malkin's autopsy-tape Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO Michael, Sawyer, Hurley, Jack and Kate ambushed by the Others Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO =Season 3= Jack using the intercom Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO Eko and the Monster Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO Little Ben passes the fence From the Jungle after he passes the fence: Alternate transcription: Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO Little Benjamin at the sonar fence (night) Transcribed by Sara and Chelsy using special audio equipment with features such as left and right audio, treble-mid-bass boost, reverse and slow motion without morphing the original track. Some of the audio is very quick and nearly impossible to hear at normal rate. Video of this scene: Full Transcription: Locke The two or three female whispers that Locke hears as he is about to shoot himself and seconds before Walt appears to him are very unclear. The most agreed upon interpretations are: =Season 4= Hurley at Jacob's cabin Note: Each section is on either the Left or Right audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Transcribed by B. Spann Before Hurley reaches the cabin some people argue that the whispers can be heard saying "Jack...his dad is hiding"... "Jack his dad is hiding from the survivors of Oceanic...from Desmond" This is controversial. Alternate transcription (Transcribed by Sara and Chelsy with special audio equipment. Using Left and Right audio as well as Reversing, and Slow-motion without morphing the audio. Some of the audio is so quick that it is impossible to hear at normal speed.) Source: Penyours and RVTurnage @ Dark UFO The Losties at the fuselage ---Transcription needed--- Miles and dead Naomi Finally, a very faint whisper can be heard right before Juliet uses the pulley door contraption at the Tempest Station. Source: the-odi.blogspot.com Michael on the freighter ---In the German version of the whispering the voices say (in English translated): ----"what is he doing there?" (before he can hit the execute button of the bomb to warn him!) right after that Libby appears to Michael and says: --- " Don't do that Michael!" (I have tried to understand something in the english version but that wasn't possible, even with headphones) Bodies talking to Miles ---Transcription needed--- Before the Other's ambush ---Transcription needed--- Michael on the freighter ---Transcription needed--- Kate's telephone =Season 5= Sun and Lapidus at the Barracks Note: Each section is on either the Left or Right audio track. The tracks are played simultaneously. Source : Tickybox @ The Fuselage =Season 6= Kate at the Temple ---Transcription needed--- Hurley, Jack, Sun, and Frank in the Jungle ---Transcription needed--- Category:Transcripts